1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing, particularly a rubber bearing. The bearing has at least one bearing bushing and one rubber body surrounded by the bearing bushing. The bearing bushing has at least one longitudinal parting line having edge profiles provided at adjacent longitudinal edges, the tines and tine recesses of which, respectively, engage into one another. Usually, several tines and tine recesses are implemented.
2. The Prior Art
A bearing of this type is described in DE 100 49 611 C2, or also in the utility model DE 203 15 477 U1. In this connection, a vulcanization carrier is used as the bearing bushing in DE 203 15 477 U1, which is produced from a metal strip that is bent to form a pipe shell. In fact, an inner shell and an outer shell are implemented, which are connected with one another by means of embossing, according to a preferred embodiment.
The bearing according to DE 203 15 477 U1has proven itself, but encounters problems in practice. These problems arise because the rubber body enclosed by the bearing bushing via embossing the two shells with one another is weakened in the embossed regions. These problems particularly arise if this rubber body is intended to absorb torsional movements that can result in cracks or weakening of the rubber body. This situation is where the invention takes its starting point.